


Bright

by Voido



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shooting Stars, riku agrees, sora is the epitome of goodness, two bros chilling on the beach, you know why, zero feet apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: “Do they even work?”Riku blinks and looks over, to where Sora has sat up and stares at him intensely, without explaining what he’s talking about any further.“What do you mean?”“Shooting stars. You’re lucky with them. So? What did you wish for so far? Did it come true?”————————Two times Riku and Sora watch the stars. Two times they're just where they're meant to be.





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> A smol little SoRiku for mep BECAUSE there is no better way to start off my ao3 year than with some SOFT BOYS I WOULD SELL MY SOUL FOR. <3

“A shooting star…”

The words are out before Riku can think about them. He’s not sure why he even bothered saying it, but the surprised gasp next to him assures him that it wasn’t for naught.

“What?! No way! I missed it.”

He looks over to his mopey best friend, lets his eyes trail over the scowl on his forehead and the incredibly huge pout on his lips. There’s genuine disappointment sparkling in his eyes for just a moment, but then he’s back to grinning brightly, and it’s a sight as stunning as always, so full of light and love and everything good that there could ever be in the world, and then he jumps up and grabs Riku’s head to urge him to do the same.

“What is it now, Sora? We just got here.”

“Yeah, yeah, but you gotta make a wish! And you gotta do it  _ up there _ .”

His voice is pleading as he points over to the paopu tree not far from here. Riku isn’t sure why it makes a difference—actually, he isn’t even sure if he  _ believes _ in shooting stars bringing good fortune—but if it humors Sora, then he supposes it’s worth the effort.

“Fine, fine,” Riku agrees and gets up with a neutral expression on his face, pretends to think for a second and then suggests:

“Race you. Loser buys the winner lunch for a week.”

“You’re on!”

Unsurprisingly, he wins. Sometimes, he considers losing on purpose, but then he wouldn’t get to see Sora leaning over, hands on his knees, promising to get better and, one day, finally win. Riku doesn’t believe it will happen anytime soon, but as long as Sora doesn’t give up—as long as he stays by his side and keeps trying—that’s more than enough.

And if the shooting star really intends to grant him his wish, for them to always be together, to always be best friends who have each other’s back…

Then that’s all he’d ever wish for.

 

—————————————— 

 

“Shooting star,” Riku announces firmly, just as it passes by the sky and vanishes. He smiles a little to himself, predicting the reaction that will undoubtedly come.

“No way, no! Ah, Riku, you’re cheating!”

He chuckles when he feels a hand shove against his shoulder lightly, and blissfully listens to Sora join in on the laughter. It’s been so long since they’ve been here—just the two of them—on the beach back at home, staring up into the skies, counting stars and remembering the past, telling each other stories that they already know and won’t ever forget.

It’s been way too long.

“Do they even work?”

Riku blinks and looks over, to where Sora has sat up and stares at him intensely, without explaining what he’s talking about any further.

“What do you mean?”

“Shooting stars. You’re lucky with them. So? What did you wish for so far? Did it come true?”

He’s surprised; not by the interest, the  _ demand _ for answers, because that’s exactly something Sora would do, ask him questions until either of them—usually Sora himself—has forgotten what they’re even talking about anymore. But Riku is still surprised, and that’s because he’s never given it any thought. Everything that happened, ever, always felt like a mixture of choices and coincidence, and he only remembers one wish he’s ever made to a shooting star, anyway.

He remembers it vividly, though.

Now that he thinks back to it, he can’t help but wonder if there’s actually something to the myths, if stars can truly grant wishes, but no matter the reason, his wish  _ has _ come true.

They’re still here.

“Isn’t it bad fortune to say it out loud?”

“Only if it hasn’t come true yet!”

He remembers the times they’ve been torn apart, and how they’ve found each other again. He remembers the faint touches, the handshakes and hugs and the tears of laughter and those of pain, everything that’s defined them for years, everything that’s brought them right back where they are right now:

At home, next to each other. Exactly how it’s meant to be.

And he smiles, thinking that,  _ yes, it has. All of it has come true. _ What he says, though, is:

“Hmm, let’s see. Race me, and if you win, I’ll tell you.”

“Oh, you’re  _ so _ on!”

And if anyone were to claim that he loses on purpose, that he indulges in the cheerful, happy grin on Sora’s face, and that he can’t imagine a single thing more radiant and beautiful, then…

Then yeah, maybe that’s right.


End file.
